


Ready to Comply!

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: Original Female Character (Chay) and Bucky find out teasing always leads to a little punishment.





	Ready to Comply!

Chay knocked on the door; she had agreed that she and Bucky would get dressed at his house and leave together to save time. Tony insisted on having a ridiculously large party for his engagement, much to Peppers protests. The air was crisp and cool and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful evening. She knocked again unsure if he had heard her the first time. She was just about to call him, when she heard the door unlock. The door swung open with Bucky greeting her in nothing but a white towel and that devilish smile. She tried her upmost to contain her grin as she walked past the scantily clad man. The soft cotton towel clinging to his hips at a very enticing position, his built chest and shoulders glistening with whispery beads of water adorning his body. His long dark hair rustled and wet, sticking up in every direction imaginable, she could tell he had tried towel drying his hair which didn’t seem to go according to plan. He leaned in to greet her, deliberately grabbing her tightly trying to wet her clothes. He placed a delicate yet deep kiss on her plump lips, as his hands squeezed her ass a little. Bucky was a little bit of a naughty boy, literally being on ice didn’t diminish his ability to get a lady more than a little flustered, he was quite and composed in public, a stony façade occupying his perfectly chiselled face, yet his bad boy element excited and enticed Chay. She returned his kiss, biting his bottom lip softly, showing her deeper side, making him giggle. The sound reverberated down her throat and chest.  
“You need to shave Mr”  
“I was in the process of doing so” Bucky replied with a smirk.  
“Well then let me not keep you”  
Chay followed him to his bedroom, where she put her stuff down and proceeded to get ready. She had already showered at home and just needed to change and do her hair and make-up. She walked into the bathroom to throw away her tissue and found Bucky at the mirror getting ready to shave.  
“Need help with that?” she asked a hint of mischief in her voice as she winked at him.  
“Ohh well if the lady asks, who am I to deny her” he smirked, his strong hand motioning to the shaving foam and razor.  
“Sit down like a good boy then”  
Bucky sat down as Chay climbed onto his lap, dressed in her lace underwear she straddled him, her fingers gripping onto his shoulders to help stabilise her body. Her smooth long legs rubbing against his muscular thighs. Her soft hands rubbed the shaving cream all along his face, as he stared at her, his metallic blue eyes piercing into hers with an intensity that made her pulse quicken. His hands held her by the hips; she could feel the heat radiating from his one hand the other sent cold shockwaves through her body. She could feel his bulge under her thigh as she rubbed her core harder against him. She took the razor in her hand, and starting at his side, slowly worked her way across his neck, stopping after a few strokes to wipe of the excess shaving cream. She leaned in wanting to get as close as possible, she could feel his heart racing under her touch , as the vibrations of his Adams apple rippled down his throat as he hummed at her touch. Her hands seemed to breathe life into his bones. Her hands pushing and turning his face as if it were her property. She directed his body in the ways which suited her and yet her tough was strong and resolute there was a tenderness and desire behind her movements, something that Bucky was unaccustomed to. Bucky seemed to be enjoying every moment of it as his hands tightened their grip on her hips as she pressed her body harder into his. Bucky many times had a blade pressed to his jugular but never had he enjoyed it, something about the sensual women carrying out the act, the cool metal against his hot flesh and the sound of her breathing, made this simple and mundane task for most men erotic and almost devilish.  
He loved it when Chay played the sexy temptress. In public and around friends she was reserved and poised and generally known as one of the good girls, buttoned up and innocent, yet when she and Bucky were alone, it was an entirely different story. As if her soul awoke and he fanned the flames of passion that burned within her. She was bold and seductive, yet one would never perchance assume so from her previous demeanour. In return Chay loved the way Bucky made her feel, she loved the way he stared at her with insatiable desire, and the way he smiled when he saw her. She loved how his grip on her tightened ever so slightly when they’d hold one another, as if to make sure she was still there with him. He made her feel strong, powerful and fearless. She felt adored and worshiped as his hands caressed her body, or as his lips adorned hers. His love made her feel alive, and like how the moon kisses the ocean every night she felt otherworldly. Bucky in return for all his suffering had found someone whose kiss could silence all his demons, remove every nightmare and fear and make him feel human, make him feel like a man again. He felt godly when he touched her and heard her moan his name, and knowing that just the thought of him made her wet set his mind on fire.  
They played around a little more, then realising they had to leave soon, retired to get dressed. Chay left Bucky in the bathroom and went to change. Half an hour later Bucky knocked on the room door  
“Hey babe, I'm done, we can leave whenever you’re ready”  
“I’m coming, a few more minutes”  
“What takes woman so long? I thought you always argued about how they can multitask”  
“Yeah well some men can’t even shave properly, so it makes a woman’s life a bit more complex, wouldn’t you say?”  
“Fine, fine point taken”

It was cool and still outside as Bucky stood outside on the terrace awaiting the arrival of his date. His one arm rested on the steel railings that surrounded the fountain, as he patiently enjoyed the breeze. He looked quiet dapper in his Navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and matching blue tie. His coat couldn’t have fit him any better than if the gods had crafted it themselves. His dark hair gelled neatly combed back with a few defiant strands that made their way forward. He fiddled with his cuff as he waited. He looked up after finishing his button and saw her as she walked towards him. He felt his breathe hitch as he registered how beautiful she looked. She wore an emerald green gown that flowed all the way down to the floor, the colour looking mesmerizing against her dark skin. Her long raven hair cascading in big curls down her shoulders, and a simple stone bracelet completed the elegant look.  
“Wow, you look…!”  
“Worth the gentlemen’s wait?”  
“Oh I'd wait a lifetime if I got to see something so beautiful”  
“Ohh Seargent, you do have quite a way with words” Chay remarked as she blushed a little.  
“Well such inspiration belies such creativity”  
“Who are you? And what have you done with my Bucky?” she joked as they got to the car.  
They arrived at the compound; it was beautifully lit with lanterns strewn across the trees of the grounds. The pathway leading up to the main hall was accompanied by little fairy lights that glowed in the moonlight. Bucky held Chay’s hand as they walked in, with the greatest sense of pride and amazement to have her on his arm. They received multiple glances and looks, one would never think to pair them together, yet once they were hand in hand the connection was evident and they made a striking couple. Bucky played the perfect gentlemen being the most appropriate accessory to his beautiful suitor. He stood back a let her shine.  
“You look stunning Chay” Pepper praised  
“Thank you, you looking quite ravishing yourself” Chay said admiring the deep red gown Pepper wore.  
“These men are lucky aren’t they” she joked  
“Well I’m lucky, Barnes there is just plain blessed that any women could tolerate him” Tony chimed in as he waltzed towards us. “Wheres your tin soldier?” he joked  
“Right here” Bucky appeared behind Chay with two champagne glasses. “Youre more tin than I am if I recall” Bucky smirked  
“Now boys, play nice” Pepper said as she leaned forward to greet Bucky, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “You look very handsome Bucky.”  
“Thank you Miss Potts.”  
“Not for long!” Tony added, smiling as he pulled Pepper closer to him.  
“You have our condolences Pepper” Bucky smiled as he joked and pulled Chay away as she began to giggle.  
Throughout dinner Bucky had his hand placed on Chay’s thigh under the table. One would never guess his devilish actions, as she smiled and joked, his steely demeanour masking his naughtiness. His fingers toying with the sheer fabric, as they swayed back and forth, causing a sweet friction between Chay’s legs. Occasionally Bucky’s hand would slip further up her thigh almost landing on her centre, teasing her and causing her to jump. She returned the favour, her slender fingers skating across his groin, she could see his dress pants straining as his erection grew. His frequent looks indicating his desire and lust for her commanded the table. After the meals the dance floor opened as the band returned, the guests filling the dance floor, they could see Nat and Bruce swaying slowly to the music, flanked by Tony and Pepper who’s smiles were radiant, Steve and Sam were standing at the bar, with the loud boom of their laughter echoing in the distance. Bucky asked Chay if she wanted to dance, she agreed pleasantly although shocked by his request, she smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dark mahogany flooring that stood in the centre of the dining hall. His hands held her waist pulling her core against his. She could feel his member against her stomach, through the thin material of his suit.  
“Is this how you swept the ladies off their feet back in the day Seargent Barnes?”  
“Something like that” he smiled shyly, looking into her eyes.  
“Really? Ladies-man James Buchanan Barnes” her and drifting up to his neck, embedding itself in his long hair.  
Their fingers intertwined and his lips resting on the side of her ear, and occasionally dipping down her neck, Chay was losing control. She broke away and left the hall, leaving Bucky behind, as she got to the double doors she turned around winked and continued walking. Bucky took his que and raced after Chay. He followed her up a long staircase and down a large corridor. Chay seemingly lost, still ventured with purpose, never looking back a second time, as Bucky followed close behind. She entered a large room at the end of the passage, seconds later Bucky entered, yet Chay was not visible. Suddenly the door shut and Chay pulled Bucky by his collar into the large room at the corner of the estates main building. By the looks of it, it was a library, lots of old dusty books stood in their cases racked from ceiling to floor, Bucky recognised the room, it was something to help him and Steve adjust to modern life, a piece of something traditional, as opposed to a laptop. She pushed him into the shelf behind him, letting her lips attack his, his hands reaching to her neck cradling her face as he devoured her. Her hands pulled at his tie as she rampaged to find more of his tender pink flesh. Busting his top button her tongue licked down the length of his neck arriving at his collarbone. His hands moved down her hips as he flipped her against the book shelf. His hands pushing her dress up her body leaving her lace bra exposed. He slid his hand under the long soft fabric finding her wet, hot cunt waiting his intrusion. His fingers outlined a path as she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his chest. He knelt down facing her core and slid her panties down her long legs; she stepped out of them as he put them into his pocket. Bucky put his head under Chay dress as his lips left wounds along her thighs and core. His tongue swirled over her flesh as Chays body tremored at each touch as he edged closer to satisfying both their wishes. He stood up pulling the fabric of her dress up to her hips. His cock was hard and firm against its restraints, his fingers moved quickly to free it as he thrust into her slowly at first then with great force. Bucky lifted Chay up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as she bounced up and down his cock. His face buried in her almost bare breasts as he thrust his hips upward to hit her spot. Within a few minutes their bodies were convulsing as they both neared their climax, their breathing laboured as his metal hand started to shift.  
“Bucky!” She cried as her body tensed at his efforts.  
“Come for me Doll!” Bucky said as he continued his thrusts, his lips now latched onto her collarbone.  
“Bucky… Buck!” Her voice chanted his name as her grip on his shoulders intensified.  
“Doll, I’m almost there” He murmured as he inhaled her scent.  
“James!” Chay grabbed Bucky’s hair as she felt herself about to release, and with one final thrust she hit her orgasm causing Bucky to release. She rode his cock as his moved her body around him. Their bodies trembling as they clung to each other. They heard voices down the hall and decided to sneak back out before anyone saw them. They neatened themselves, leaving all the guests no wiser, as they walked hand in hand attempting to hide their indiscretions, Chay realised she was missing a key item, her panties. As they passed fellow guests Bucky put his hands in his pocket as they proceeded down the stairs, he felt a soft piece of fabric. Knowing exactly what they were, he leaned toward Chay and whispered, “I have something that belongs to you”  
Chay replied “Keep them, we won’t be needing them anytime soon”  
“and they called me a villain, you should be punished” Bucky smirked as he pecked her neck  
“Ready to comply soldier” She smiled as her hand snaked to his belt.


End file.
